The present invention relates to equipment for testing smoke and tear gas producing munitions. CS, as hereinafter used refers to teargas. At present such munitions are function tested outdoors in open air. Testing in this manner presents a number of disadvantages. For example, tests must be scheduled to accommodate various weather conditions. Wind, rain, snow, etc. can all have a detrimental impact on such testing as well as on test personnel. In addition, atmospheric conditions must be considered prior to a test to assure that federal or local air quality standards are not violated. Existing federal and state air quality standards can delay open air testing of these munitions, and proposed tightening of air quality standards may prohibit such testing except in special isolated locations. Finally, there is currently no means available to obtain quantitive measurements which assure efficiency of the munition item being tested. Clearly the need exists for a test device which will allow testing to be conducted indoors without emitting harmful pollutants and which will provide for accurate measurement of various performance characteristics.